Modular hospital gurneys are large, heavy pieces of equipment having a plurality of free castering wheels. When occupied by a patient, a gurney becomes extremely heavy and cumbersome to control, particularly on slanted or uneven surfaces. Directional control of gurneys has been improved in the past by the introduction of a small, unpowered, non-castering wheel in the center of the unit. This reduces the tendency of the gurney to move in random directions due to its castering wheels. However, the gurney is still large and very heavy when occupied, necessitating its operation by two or more people. Even so, there is still a risk of back or other personal injury on the part of the operators.
Motorizing the gurney allows it to be easily handled by one person, and dramatically reduces the risk of personal injury on the part of the operator. Other motorized gurneys are in use, but they are purpose-built as powered units, which increases the cost. The present invention comprises modular units which can easily be mounted on any existing gurney, motorizing it.
U.S. Patent Application 20020043411 discloses a stretcher having a motorized wheel. This invention comprises a purpose-built gurney with an integral motor drive unit.
U.S. Patent Application 20030024048 discloses a patient-support apparatus having grippable handle. This invention is similar to that disclosed in U.S. Patent Application 20020043411, but lacking a motor drive unit.